Hail To The King, Baby
by Angelustatt
Summary: Short Protectorverse fic. It's Skye's birthday and just when she thinks she'll spend it alone, Sam and Dean have a surprise in store. Set between the events in Protectors Of The Innocent.


_A/N: Last year I wrote myself a fic for my birthday, centering on the boys celebrating thier own...this year? I thought this was a good chance to expand a little on my Protectorverse. Hope you like...leave a review and let me know what you think? Thanks again to Deb and LovinJackson for indulging me as always. Love ya guys!!_

_The title is a nod to Ash from Evil Dead, of course...cause Bruce Campbell is awesome!!_

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Little Haven, Iowa.**

"_And that was all the news that fit…or maybe unfit to tell on this sunny Friday morning. Coming up next? It's celebrity gossip corner with Hollywood Mal, but right now? Here's Katrina and the Waves with Walking On The Sunshine!"_

Skye Anderson rolled over and shut off the radio beside her bed with a groan, wishing she could ignore the sunshine that was streaming in through her window, brightening the room. It was downright criminal. Sunshine implied happiness and all that other bright, cheery crap that should go with it.

Everything Skye wasn't exactly in the mood for on a day like today. It was the one day of the year she hated, had done for the last few years now.

Where was the fun in getting a year older, when you had no one to share it with? When your family didn't bother calling you anymore or even sending a card?

A soft, carefree giggle sounded from down the hallway, reminding Skye that she wasn't alone. That she had a very special someone who would happily spend this birthday with her and let her know she was loved.

"Alright, little man, I hear you. Hold on!" Skye called out, smiling. She stretched, then sat up and swung her feet out of bed. Sliding on her fluffy beagle slippers and soft pink bathrobe, Skye headed towards Connor's room and opened the door to find her little boy sitting up in his crib, giggling with a bright, cheerful smile before he held his arms out to her.

Skye scooped him up and hugged him to her, closing her eyes as she drew in that soft, baby smell that Connor still had, even though he was a little over a year old now. It still gave her nightmares, thinking of how close she had come to losing him, if it hadn't been for that chance meeting with Dean and Sam Winchester.

Both the boys would call from time to time, keeping that connection alive. Skye lived for those moments, especially when Dean would send her a photo he had snapped with his cellphone of Sam asleep with a pair of boxers on his head, or some other crazy pose he had set his brother up in. Of course, Sam would retaliate in turn.

It was like being part of a family again.

"Come on…" Skye sat Connor on her hip while she picked out a red T-shirt and blue jeans from his chest of drawers. Sitting him down on the change mat, Skye quickly set about changing his diaper and dressing him. "We've got a few things to pick up at the store today…just the essentials though."

**xxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Connor was bouncing in the shopping cart as Skye walked the aisles of the little Haven grocery store, checking off her list of essential items for that day.

" Okay, so that's one box of Twinkies, two packets of M&M's -- which you can have a few from, so don't get any ideas of spoiling your appetite, pal." Skye winked at Connor as she saw him trying to reach into the cart to grab the candy. Looking at her list again, Skye headed for the frozen goods section. " Now we just need some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Häagen-Dazs and we're done."

It had become an annual ritual every birthday. Copious amounts of junk food and hours spent surfing the cable channels for something to watch. It was one of the few times of the year that Skye allowed herself to do that without feeling guilty and there was always the chance that Maggie would come over and keep her company, maybe help her finish off the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in the pantry cupboard…

Either way, the day wouldn't be a total loss and as Skye looked down at Connor and saw his chubby little grin, she knew that any time she spent with the little man in her life was never a loss at all. Having Connor made all the crap and pain she went through with Jason, worth it. "You and me against the world, hey Connor?"

Connor giggled and pulled away as Skye ruffled his hair.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Skye dropped down into her seat at the dining room table, putting down a cup of coffee beside her. Connor had been put down for an afternoon nap, giving Skye a chance to tidy up a little before she took a break at the computer.

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her that maybe, just maybe, her family would have sent her an e-card or something? A short email asking how her and Connor were doing? Something…anything…

But no.

There was nothing from them. No phone call to sing her happy birthday like she used to get before she met Jason, no cards from her Mom and Dad. The last time she had gotten a card from her sister was on her eighteenth birthday.

An email from Maggie caught Skye's attention.

_Hi there, sweetie!_

_I hate to do this to you tonight of all nights, but would you believe it? My craptastic boss called me up this morning and all but offered me his first born if I would work a double shift for him. So I'm gonna have to take a rain check on our plans. I know, I suck and I'm a terrible friend. But I swear I will make it up to you…_

Skye deleted the email with a sad smile. Maggie would be good to her word, but that didn't change the fact she was going to be alone tonight.

Out of sheer habit, Skye hit the send and receive button again. Her eyes lit up as another email appeared in her inbox. This time from Sam...using a Stanford email address.

It was a link to an E-card site and when Skye opened the link, she laughed as the card loaded to show her a barn full of chickens, that, if she clicked on them in order, they sang Happy Birthday. But it was the message attached with it that made her smile the most, her eyes beginning to tear up.

_Hey Skye,_

_Hope you like the card that Dean picked out for you, cause it took me ages to convince him that a farting pig wasn't a good choice. But hey, my brother, what are you going to do with him, right? We're hoping to drop by some time in the next month or so. There's been whispers of a haunted strip joint over in Des Moines, that Dean's itching to check out. So I guess we'll have to see…_

_Anyway, we just wanted to say hi and wish you a happy birthday! _

_Sam and Dean._

Skye closed the site, smudging away the tear that was threatening to slide down one cheek. Damn it, she was not letting this birthday turn into a total depress fest. Closing her laptop, she smiled before she downed what was left of the coffee that was going cold on the table beside her. The E-card had helped to cheer her up, but at the same it only reaffirmed for Skye, how much she missed the boys.

There was only one thing for it. Music. Lots of loud music and bad singing.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"I still think you should have called her first, Dean."

"Dude, how is it supposed to be a surprise if she knows we're coming, college brains?" Dean rolled his eyes as he walked up the path to Skye's house. He'd parked a few houses away to prevent Skye from hearing the Impala. But the closer he got to the front door, the louder the music was becoming. "Sam, is that--..?"

"Bryan Adam's…" Sam grinned.

Dean fought off the urge to shudder, frowning as he saw the look Sam was giving him. "What?"

"You've got something against Bryan Adam's now?"

"What? No!… Well… I don't know." Dean looked uncomfortable. "He writes chick songs, Sammy. Look at that one they used in that Robin Hood film. Total chick song."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "You know it could be worse…"

" Oh yeah? How?"

"She could be listening to Nsync or Boys II Men…"

Dean looked appalled by the suggestions, visibly shuddering now before he knocked on the front door. "Yeah well, thankfully Skye hasn't got your taste in music, dude."

Sam saluted Dean with his middle finger. "Oh ha, ha." Going to Stanford had at least allowed Sam to branch out in his music tastes beyond the classic rock that been the Winchester soundtrack all his life. "You might need to knock louder, Dean. Skye's got your taste in volume, at least."

Dean lifted his fist and hammered loudly on the door, just as the music stopped. He shot Sam a look that clearly displayed what a genius idea that had been, stepping back as the door opened and he found Skye standing there with a look of utter shock on her face in a pink bathrobe, grey sweat pants, tattered Bryan Adam's concert T-shirt, fluffy beagle shaped slippers...and a tub of Häagen-Dazs ice cream in her hand. "Dean?"

"Not interrupting anything, are we?"

The tub of ice cream was long forgotten as Skye dropped it and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?

Dean returned the hug a little awkwardly, catching Sam snickering softly next to him before Skye suddenly released Dean and threw herself at Sam next, hugging him too.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Sam asked, his concern mirrored in Dean's expression as they looked at Skye.

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine. Honestly. It's just…well, I kinda thought I was spending tonight alone. You know, wallowing in self pity and ice cream…getting all Bridget Jones' Diary about things…"

"Bridget who?" Dean's confusion melted into a smile as Skye laughed and kissed him abruptly on the nose.

"God, I've missed you two. Come on, you'd better come in before Mr Nelson across the road sees you and thinks the worst about me. Or possibly starts fantasizing…which is even more disturbing." Skye made a face and grabbed Dean by the sleeve, drawing him inside as Sam followed. "Mind the ice cream…I'll have to find the mop…"

**xxxxXXXXxxxxx**

The moment Skye carried Connor into the living room and he saw Sam and Dean both sitting on the couch, he tucked his face into Skye's neck and gave a shy smile.

"It's been a while…" Skye offered with a quiet smile.

" Oh hey…yeah…" Dean nodded, lifting his hands, palms out in a placating gesture. He got to his feet, giving Connor a smile as he was lowered to the floor before he looked at Skye. "So…you need to go and get ready."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm taking you out." Dean's grin was wide, clearly indicating how proud he was of his idea.

"You're what?"

Sam grinned at the surprised look on Skye's face. He had no idea what Dean had planned for them. His brother had kept his mouth shut about it all for the past few hours after he had dumped Sam at a diner in town, explaining he needed to organise a few things to make it all special for Skye. Sam had thought Dean was kidding at first, because he'd never seen Dean do anything like that before, it was a side he was unaccustomed to seeing. But maybe there was hope for his brother yet?

"Am I speaking some weird ass language? I said I'm taking you out…so go!" Dean made small swooshing movements with his hands. " Get your ass upstairs and get ready! Unless the dog slippers and bathrobe are all the rage?"

Skye stood there for a moment, blinking as she tried to digest what was actually happening. Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards her, gently turning her around and prodding her towards the stairs. "Come on, you're a chick, aren't they supposed to like going out?"

"But what about Connor?"

"That's why Sam's here.

"Huh? Sam?" Skye dug her heels in, sending Dean crashing into the back of her. The collision cost Skye her balance and as she toppled forward, she felt Dean slide an arm around her waist to save her. Pressed against him now, his lips suddenly close her ear as she straightened, Skye felt an almost electric feeling rush through her.

"Sam's looking after Connor and we get to have some time alone…" Dean spoke softly in ear, his lips suddenly trailing down her neck, making Skye shiver with anticipation.

"I'll…give me five minutes." Skye told him, leaning into his body before she forced herself to pull away and rush up the stairs.

Dean walked back to the living room and found that Connor had climbed up onto Sam's lap, lying back happily while Sam read him Where The Wild Things Are. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene with a smile.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Dean couldn't stop glancing over at Skye as they drove. The image of her walking down those stairs in a pair of jeans that showed every curve and a low cut black top that was leaving little to the imagination, yet somehow classy all at once? Was permanently burnt into his brain.

"So, where are we going?" Skye asked, looking around as they drove. They'd left Little Haven behind an hour ago, but Skye hadn't wanted to barrage Dean with questions, trusting him when he said he had it all planned. But as the miles slid by, Skye began to get more and more curious.

It was night fall by the time they saw the lights of a town again. Skye watched Dean, noting the way he was smiling to himself. Just what did he have planned?

It was even more puzzling when Dean pulled into diner parking lot and told Skye to wait in the Impala.

Skye could see Dean inside, talking to the waitress at the counter and slipping her a twenty dollar note as well as paying for his order. He was given a large cardboard box, which Dean carried back to the Impala, placing it on the backseat.

"Dean? What are you up to?"

"Uh uh uh, I'm not done yet. Just a little bit longer." Dean flashed Skye a wink, his smile so playful and open that Skye would have walked across broken glass at that moment if he had asked her to. The whole sense of mystery had her skin tingling and her heart racing. It was like being back on her first date in high school, although Dean was much better catch than Troy Johnson had ever been. All Troy had done was talk for hours and hours about how awesome Iron Maiden was and how their music "spoke to him"…especially The Number Of The Beast. Which had apparently tipped the scales against Troy with Skye's parents.

What they would have made of Dean? Skye didn't really know and if she was honest with herself? She was glad they would never meet him, because Dean was better off never knowing how closed minded her parents could be.

"Hey…" Dean slid back behind the wheel, giving Skye a questioning look that was just so cute on him. "You okay?"

"Never better." Skye smiled, feeling safe and secure as the Impala growled into life and began purring like a contented tiger.

"Alright then! Now for the best bit."

**xxxxXXXXxxxxx**

The best bit? Was a triple feature at a drive in theatre…of the Evil Dead movies. Dean had thrown a blanket out across the hood of the Impala and now retrieved the box from the backseat, opening it to reveal a veritable smorgasbord of diner food. There were huge, packed full of everything you could imagine burgers; a huge serve of curly fries, two milkshakes and to top everything off…a fresh baked peach pie with Happy Birthday baked into the crust.

"Dean…" Skye cupped a hand to her mouth, lost for words at that moment.

"Aw crap, I knew I should have grabbed a salad too…" Dean began, completely misreading her reaction and making Skye laugh and lean forward, kissing him fully on the lips. Dean froze for a moment, caught off guard, before he surrendered to it.

Skye drew away, looking over the spread of food before her and the movies playing behind her. "It's perfect."

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

"You wouldn't think a severed hand would have that much strength, but trust me, those sons of bitches are nasty."

"You've dealt with a severed hand?" Skye took her eyes off Bruce Campbell as he fired another shotgun blast at his own hand, stifling a giggle as out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hand flip the bird at Ash. She was lying on the blanket now, the pair having finished off the food Dean had bought, but insisting a good portion of Peach pie being left for Sam.

Dean was lying beside her, his arm curled around Skye's shoulders as her head rested on his chest while they watched the giant screen in front of them. The sound was muffled from the radio inside the Impala, but it didn't stop them from enjoying the night.

"Yeah, once. Just before Sam turned sixteen. It was some freaky ass collector's piece that was kept in this old bed and breakfast up in Connecticut. Damn thing kept getting out and killing people in their sleep, so me and Dad? We check into this place and bait the damn thing."

"Bait it with what?"

"Me." Dean stated as thought it was an obvious answer. "But it got the drop on me and would have choked the life out of me too if Dad hadn't thrown his knife when he did."

Skye gave Dean a disconcerted look. "Your Dad threw a knife at it? While it was choking you? "

"Yeah!" Dean's expression was one of pure hero worship, lighting up his whole face and making Skye smile. "Man, you should have see it, Skye. He charged into the room, slipped the knife from his boot and just pitched it at the hand, tore it clean off my throat and pinned it to the wall! It was an awesome shot!"

"And you weren't worried you might have gotten hurt?"

"Huh? No…no way, Dad knew what he was doing." Dean stilled, his eyes filled with pain for a moment, before it was gone and he was back to talking animatedly again. "Anyway, so we took that creepy hand and locked it in a steel box, then buried it in the Mojave desert. Probably still out there…"

Skye could see that they were heading into a sensitive area. Dean was still carrying the guilt of his father's death and Skye laid her head back on his chest, hearing that strong heart beating beneath her and silently thanking John Winchester for the sacrifice he'd made. The sort of sacrifice any parent would make for their child. But that didn't mean it easy or right…it merely meant that Dean was alive and for that? Skye was grateful.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

It was the early hours of the morning when they finally got back to Little Haven and slipped into the house, finding Sam still awake, watching the History Channel about the battle of Agincourt.

"Hey Sam, was Connor okay for you?" Skye asked, handing him what was left of the Peach pie. " I thought you'd like some…"

Sam nodded his thanks as he took the pie. "Yeah, he was fine. Although I must have read that story to him half a dozen times. I'm gonna be able to recite it in my sleep. You guys have a good time?"

"It was fantastic." Skye beamed, sitting down in the middle of the boys on the couch. She was so very tired, but unable to stop smiling about how perfect the night had been. Nothing flash or fancy…just good food, good movies and a sweet, caring guy to share it all with.

Tilting her head as a tired, teasing smile appeared, Skye asked, "So, Sam…lawboy? That address still works?"

"I still get mail through it sometimes…and what's wrong with lawboy?"

"Told you sasquatchboy was more original, Sammy."

"You picked that, Dean…"

"Well you didn't like psychicwonder, either." Dean shrugged.

"Shut up, Dean."

Skye sniggered, lying back against Dean, her eyes suddenly heavy and hard to keep open. She was asleep within minutes, not even stirring when Dean carried her up to her room.

But waking up the next morning curled into Dean's bare chest…was the best present she could have been given.


End file.
